


tied up

by FarolitoDraws



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Rope Bondage, Shibari, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarolitoDraws/pseuds/FarolitoDraws
Summary: "Ponyboi would look good tied up."





	tied up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mangotastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangotastic/gifts).



Let him drown on his own pleassure :)


End file.
